Always Together (KanoKido Drabble)
by akaoisora
Summary: Cerita ini berisi kumpulan drabble dengan berbagai tema tentang KanoKido. OTP: KanoKido! Romance/Hurt/comfort/etc? Request for a topic? Of course you can!


_Fanfic ini berisi kumpulan drabble tentang KanoKido. Aku hanya akan menulis ini kalau bosan, jadi jangan berharap updatenya cepat karena aku masih punya beberapa fanfic multi-chapters yang belum kuselesaikan. Kumpulan drabble ini bisa berisi romance, feels, dll, dan sepertinya akan ada drabble yang cuma Kido sendiri ataupun Kano sendiri. Aku sedang agak malas menulis cerita dengan bahasa inggris... Jadinya, aku menulis fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia saja! XD_

**_Disclaimer : Kagerou Days is not mine. It's from Jin/Shizen no Teki-P_**

* * *

**Haunted House**

"Kido, apa kamu takut?", tanya Kano sembari terkekeh kecil.

Kido menelan ludahnya, terlihat keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, serta wajahnya berubah menjadi merah pucat. "A-Aku tidak takut!", elak Kido dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, entah sebenarnya dia memang takut atau bagaimana.

"Hee~ Begitu~ Nah, ayo masuk!", ucap Kano menyeringai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Dia berjalan santai di sebelah Kido, menanti-nanti reaksi imut miliknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan di tengah kegelapan. Kido menempel pada Kano sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Kano dengan sangat ketakutan layaknya seekor kucing kecil. Kano sedikit menyeringai melihatnya. _'Saat ini, Kido benar-benar imut~'_, pikirnya.

Saat berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hitam yang panjangnya sampai menutupi wajahnya dengan darah merah bertebaran di bajunya yang putih itu, muncul dari atas mereka. Hal ini tentunya mengejutkan sang _danchou_, Kido Tsubomi. Kido menutup matanya, dan berteriak ketakutan dengan suara nyaring.

Melihat Kido yang gemetar, Kano menggenggam erat tangan Kido yang sedang menarik jaket Kano.

"Tenang saja, Kido. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu~", ucapnya menenangkan, lalu mengelus-elus rambut hijau Kido dengan lembut.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Kido langsung berubah mirip dengan warna apel.

* * *

**Nightmare**

"Kano."

Seorang lelaki yang dipanggil '**Kano**' tersebut menoleh. Saat ia menoleh, tampak seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan pakaian tidurnya, berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Kano yang terbuka.

"Ada apa, Kido~?", Kano bertanya dengan menyeringai.

"Bo-Boleh aku tidur bersamamu?", ucap Kido dengan sedikit gugup sembari menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari tangannya.

Kano terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna apa yang Kido katakan. Tidur bersama? Kido...?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba...?", tanya Kano sekali lagi yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

Kido menutup pintu kamar Kano dan berjalan menghampiri Kano, lalu ia duduk di ujung kasur, di sebelah Kano.

"Bukan apa-apa...", gumam Kido yang masih menunduk sedih.

Kano yang menyadari wajah sedihnya itu, tidak menyeringai lagi, tetapi berkata,"Tapi, wajahmu pucat lho, Kido."

Kido tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kano. Kano pun menghela nafas, kemudian ia memegang pipi Kido dengan lembut. Kido sedikit terkejut. Dengan refleks, Kido menoleh kembali ke arah Kano. Wajahnya memerah setelah melihat wajah Kano yang dekat dengannya. Kano memperhatikan wajah Kido dengan tajam, sementara Kido tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dari situasi itu.

"Apa kamu bermimpi buruk?"

Tepat sasaran. Benar. Kido baru saja bermimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi tentang kakak perempuannya yang ia sayangi sewaktu semasih kecil, yang sekarang sudah meninggal.

"Iya...", bisik Kido yang akhirnya mengakui.

Mendengar pengakuan Kido, Kano tersenyum kembali, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelahnya.

"Tidurlah di sampingku~"

Kido mengangguk lalu tidur di samping Kano. Sesaat ia berbaring di sebelahnya, Kido langsung tertidur lelap.

Hal ini hanya bisa terjadi kadang-kadang saja di dalam kehidupan Kano. Malam kali ini, Kano melihat wajah Kido yang tertidur dengan manis.

* * *

**Valentine**

Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari, yaitu hari valentine, dimana perempuan memberikan coklat untuk lelaki yang ia sukai.

Hari ini juga, Kido berencana memberikan coklat untuk semua lelaki di Mekakushi Dan. Namun, coklat yang dibuatnya spesial adalah milik Kano. Kemarin, Kido sudah berusaha membuat coklat kesukaan Kano, jadi hari ini ia harus memberikannya.

Sekarang ini, di markas, ia sedang berdua saja dengan Kano. Kido menyembunyikan coklatnya di belakangnya, berusaha mencari cara untuk memberikannya.

"Hei, hei~ Kido~", panggil Kano sembari menutup majalah yang ia baca.

"A-Apa...?", balas Kido.

Kano berjalan mendekati Kido, lalu ia tersenyum padanya, "Kido memberikan coklat untuk Seto, Shintaro, Hibiya, dan Konoha. Kenapa Kido tidak memberikan coklat untukku~? Aku sedih lho tidak kamu anggap~", ucap Kano dengan berwajah pura-pura sedih.

"M-Mana mungkin aku memberikan coklat untukmu, _Aho!_", elak Kido dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ah, gawat. Dia tidak jujur lagi...

"Aww, hatiku sakit~ Ah, apa yang kamu sembunyikan di belakangmu?", Kano menyadari Kido membawa sesuatu. Ia menunjuk coklat yang Kido sembunyikan di belakangnya.

"I-Ini..."

Namun, sebelum Kido menjawab, Kano sudah berdiri di belakang Kido dan melihat coklat yang ia pegang.

"Kido, ini untukku?"

Wajah Kido semakin memerah saat Kano mengetahuinya. Ini benar-benar memalukan...

Kido tidak menjawab Kano. Hal ini Kano anggap sebagai tanda '**iya**'.

"Ah, Kido. Coba kesini sebentar." Kano mengayunkan tangan kanannya, memanggil Kido untuk mendekat. Kido kebingungan, namun ia masih menurutinya dan mendekati Kano.

"Terima kasih, Kido~"

Sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, Kano mencium pipi Kido. Tubuh Kido serasa membeku saat ia mencium pipinya.

Setelah itu, Kano pun mengambil coklat yang terlepas dari tangan Kido. Lalu, wajah Kano terukir oleh seringaiannya yang biasa ia miliki.

"Ini sebagai bonus~"

* * *

_-Kido's drabble-_

**When She was Died**

"TSUBOMI!"

Kakak perempuan yang Kido sayangi berteriak. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kayu-kayu terbakar yang akan segera jatuh ke atas Kido. Kakak perempuan Kido itu pun berlari ke arah adiknya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa panas api-api yang menjalar pada rumah mereka. Mereka hanya ingin selamat dari situasi itu.

Kakak perempuan Kido memeluk Kido dengan erat, berusaha melindungi Kido dari kayu-kayu terbakar yang segera jatuh ke atas mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, kayu-kayu terbakar itu menggapai tubuh sang kakak. Kido melihat dari balik pelukan kakaknya. Ia melihat bagian punggung kakaknya yang terbakar api. Kakaknya berteriak kesakitan, namun masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari Kido.

Kido menangis. Dia sangat takut melihatnya. Dia sangat lemah. Dia hanyalah gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis. Ia tahu hal itu.

Panas dari api itu mulai menjulur sampai tubuh Kido. Mungkin ini saatnya... Saatnya dia mati bersama kakak perempuannya.

_'Aah... Dengan begini, aku bisa menghilang dari dunia ini.'_

Saat Kido menutup matanya dengan berpikiran seperti itu, tetesan air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Pada saat itu juga, ular hitam yang sangat besar menelan mereka berdua, tanpa mereka sadari.

* * *

**Liar**

_'Andaikan aku bisa menipu orang...'_

Itulah yang Kano pikirkan sewaktu masih kecil.

Namun, saat ini di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sedikit menyesal. Karena kekuatan ini... dia tak bisa jujur lagi, baik pada dirinya sendiri maupun pada orang lain.

"Kano? Kenapa kau diam saja?", Kido bertanya pada Kano. Kano sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"A-Ah... Maaf, hehe," ucap Kano sambil berpura-pura tertawa. Aneh. Kenapa dia tak bisa memasang '**topeng**'nya seperti yang biasanya?

Kido terdiam melihatnya. Kemudian, Kido menghentikan lagu yang sedang ia putar di iPodnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

Kido mengulurkan tangannya pada Kano, lalu ia memeluk Kano dengan lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan pelan. Kido tidak berbicara sama sekali, namun senyumannya itu menenangkan hati Kano.

Saat itu, entah kenapa air mata menetes dari mata Kano. Kano menggenggam kuat jaket Kido, lalu ia segera menangis.

Jarang sekali Kido bisa melihat sisinya yang seperti ini.

Kido berharap... Suatu hari nanti, Kano bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan orang lain, terutama pada Kido.

* * *

_**A/N** : Aaah, ini drabble pertamaku! Jadi, aku tidak tahu drabble ini benar atau gak XD Yah, kayaknya yang akhir-akhir itu sengaja (?) kubuat nge-feels deh, sorry hehe XD_

_Aku gak yakin bisa update cepat atau gak XD Mohon reviews nya ya!_


End file.
